parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blu
Blu is a macaw from Rio. Voice Actors #Jesse Eisenberg - English He Played Chet in Junior (Turbo) and Sid (Turbo) He is a Snail He Played Iago in Stitchladdin (TheFirstDisneyKing Style),Fieveladdin_(SuperJNG18),Tommyladdin (AmethystGemlncorporated3976 Style),9-Voltladdin,Alvinladdin and Roddyladdin He is a Parrot He Played Kerchak in Bugs Bunnyzan, Ika (Tarzan), and Monarzan He is a Gorilla He Played Papa in An Microraptor Tale He is a mouse He Played Zuba in Guido and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa He is a Lion He Played Sam Parrish in Guido and Jumanji He is a father He Played The Great Prince of the Forest in Guidoambi He is a deer He Played Mufasa in The Microraptor King He is a lion He Played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Macaw and The Little Mer-Macaw 2: Return to the Sea He is a Prince He Played as The Rooster in Home On The Gamers (2004) He is a Rooster Blu played Frosty The Snowman in Blu The Macaw (Frosty The Snowman) He is a Snowman Blu played Donald Duck in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers He is a duck Blu played Robin Hood disguised as Legged Stork in Bob Hood He is a Stork Blu played Jet Jaguar in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Blu Played Scuttle In The Little Mer-Cat He Is A Seagull Blu Jim Crow in Spirit (Dumbo) Hg is a crow Blu Played Fender in Ohanas (Robots) and Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Blu played Bartok the Bat in Falinestasia & Aurorastasia (Arthurrulez's Style) He is a Bat Blu played Tramp in The Bird Couple He is a Dog Blu played the Sultan in Mordecailaddin Trilogy He is Jasmine's Father Blu Played Zazu In The Dinosaur King He Is A Bird Blu Played Puss in Boots in Lightning McQueen 2 (Shrek 2), Lightning McQueen (Shrek the Third), Lightning McQueen Forever After (Shrek Forever After), and https://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Blu_in_Boots He Is A Cat Gallery Blu.png Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu in Rio Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu in Rio 2 Blu (Rio).jpg Blu1.jpg B9FEC901-3098-4AB5-AE5C-41A06FA5D489.png 19711113.jpg Blu-–-Río.jpg Blu rio.png Rio 2 17.png Rio 2 13.png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9955.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9362.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5874.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3890.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG Blu and Jewel Crash At The Wall.PNG Blu and Jewel Falling.PNG Blu and Jewel Look at Cableway.PNG Blu & jewel.png Blu & Jewel's Kiss.png Rio-2-Blu-Icon-2.png GymLeadersOfJohto 399Movies-0.jpg IMG_4661.PNG|Blu ends up getting trapped with dead animals on an airplane to extinction. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Parrots Category:Birds Category:Macaws Category:Rio Characters Category:Fathers Category:Blu and Jewel Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Orphans Category:Americans Category:2011 Introduces Category:Wild Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Comedians Category:Husbands Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Amblin Entertainment Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Screaming Characters Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Camp Age Characters Category:The Incredi-Dimensions Characters Category:Soren (2020) Characters Category:Oh (2021) Characters Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Angry Characters